The present invention relates to the data processing field, and more particularly, relates to a method and computer program product for graphical user interface (GUI) organization control for extending GUI applications.
A common windows interface is the tabbed dialog, such as those used with property pages in Windows 95 and Windows NT. The tabbed dialog is a container for multiple property pages. The tabbed dialog is displayed for a user to supply information or specify options or properties. Tabs are used by the tabbed dialog to select property pages. Windows has mechanisms using a Component Object Model (COM) specification which allow a xe2x80x9cthird partyxe2x80x9d to create a property page that attaches to the tabbed dialog of an application, if the application enables the property page. Current art allows these extension tabs to be added at the end of the tabs, after the standard tabs have been added.
A particular application may contain a tabbed dialog for multiple, specialized property pages, each with tabs in a particular order. A need exists to allow future expansion, or third parties to add to the pages within the tabbed dialog, without knowing in advance where pages should be added. A problem is that each call to add a regular application page is hard coded. A need exists to allow future expansion of third party added pages within a tabbed dialog while keeping the hard coded application tabs.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a method and computer program product for graphical user interface (GUI) organization control for extending GUI applications. Other important objects of the present invention are to provide such method and computer program product for graphical user interface (GUI) organization control for extending GUI applications substantially without negative effect; and that overcome some disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, a method and computer program product are provided for graphical user interface (GUI) organization control for extending GUI applications. An initial tabbed dialog is processed. Each page to be added to the initial tabbed dialog is identified. A location is identified for each identified added page to the initial tabbed dialog. A modified tabbed dialog including each added page at the respective identified location is displayed.
In accordance with features of the invention, a user selected position setting can be used to identify a location for each identified added page to the initial tabbed dialog. This position setting can be based upon a priority or a usage value. Also, a drag and drop routine can be used to identify a location for each identified added page to the initial tabbed dialog.